


The Lost Love Files

by Motherdimples94



Series: The King and his Chef [3]
Category: Lebron James/ Stephen Curry, Men's Basketball RPF, NBA Edition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherdimples94/pseuds/Motherdimples94
Summary: What is Love? and Love feels like...... chapters that didn't make the original stories
Relationships: LeBron James/Stephen Curry, Stephen Curry/LeBron James
Series: The King and his Chef [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. THE ESPY'S

Steph woke up naked to an empty bed. He sighed as he limped to get up before heading to the shower.

Looking in the mirror his mind reeled as he looked over his body. Bruises littered his neck and torso. His lips were swollen and his eyes looked like he had been crying all night. How did he end up in this situation again? The water ran over his sore body as he replayed the events from the previous night.

They had attended the EPSY’s. Separately of course. However, that didn’t stop them from running into each other. He and Klay finished walking the red carpet and went looking for their teammates when Lebron spotted him.

“I can’t stand you.” Steph said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m your best friend. Practically your brother. You love me.” Klay chuckled. “Ugh. Why do I put up with you.” He sighed. The other man wrapped a hand around him as they chuckled together.

“What’s up Steph?” Lebron stated. Stopping in his tracks, the younger man peered at his secret lover quickly with a smile. “Hi Lebron.” He said with a slight blush. Klay’s body language shifted and Steph instantly became nervous.

Secretly, they had been dating for a few months and in that time, Steph had been covering up bruises. Klay had witnessed some of the damage and was extremely upset. “You want to hang with me later?” He questioned. “Nah. He good.” Klay interjected. Lebron cut his eyes at him before narrowing them at Steph. “Right Steph?” The sharpshooter asked. He didn’t answer as the rest of their team filed in.

Anxiety rolled over him as he greeted the guys, watching as Lebron’s own teammates found him. Before long, they were seated and waiting for the show to begin. His focus stayed on the program but internally he was concerned. Maybe even conflicted. Lebron had his own views on Klay’s protectiveness and despite his reassurance that nothing was going on between them, those disagreements led to severe consequences.

As the night wound down, the sharpshooter Became more and more anxious. Lebron told him to be home before he did in an hour. However, his team had stopped at Klay’s so he didn’t get home until three hours after the award show.

He quietly crept into his home, figuring that he’d be good as long as Lebron didn’t hear him coming in. His heart caught in his chest when hands pulled him away from the door.

“What did I tell you” Lebron questioned darkly in his ear. “Be home in an hour.” Steph mumbled. He shuddered at the feel of Lebron on his back. The man was all muscle and power. It turned him on and terrified the hell out of him too.

Slowly, he was turned to face the man, down casting his eyes before peaking up curiously. There was a fire he saw which rooted Steph to his spot. The larger man took a step back to look him over. Abruptly, Steph was dragged to the ground. “Let’s see what you’ve been doing for three hours.” Lebron spat.

Hands tugged at his clothing. Fear coursed through him as he tried to fight the man off. Thwack. Thwack. Two slaps to the face made him stop struggling. He stared up at Lebron in fear. It was clear what was about to happen. “No! I was good! Daddy please!” Steph pleaded.

Lebron glared down at him. “Shut the fuck up! You were out galavanting when your slut ass should’ve been home! But you’ll learn!” He spat venomously. Steph closed his legs shut as the other man tried to pull them apart. “No! No! Please!” He cried. Lebron gripped his hair and pulled his head up. Blood filled his mouth at the force of the punch he received.

“Open your fucking legs before I break them.” Lebron threatened. “Please! Please!” He begged. Steph shuddered as Lebron gripped his thigh in a death grip. “What did I say?” He questioned. The smaller man glanced at Lebron before turning his head and letting his legs fall open. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared off to the side.

A hand gripped his jaw. Pain shot through his mouth causing a wince. He was made to look Lebron dead in the eyes. No traces of the man he loved looked back at him. Steph cried silently as the man leaned over him and kissed him deeply. Lebron sucked down his scream of agony as he shoved himself in completely dry. The pain went straight to his head as he settled into a hazy consciousness.

Lebron took and took before angling his hips and hitting his prostate. An embarrassed moan left Steph’s lips and he closed his eyes in shame. The darker man chuckled and kissed him again. Tears streamed down his face as he kissed the man back.

Eventually, it stopped feeling like rape and a lot like sex as Lebron coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of him. Currently, Steph was catching his breathe against the man’s chest after he finished bouncing on his dick on the couch.

Lebron shoved him off abruptly. “Stand your ass up.” He demanded. Clearly, he was still upset. In a daze, Steph got to his feet as best he could, keeping his hands at his side and his head down. The hit shocked him but he didn’t fight as he was beaten and drug up the stairs. There was no reason to fight, he knew that he was in for a beating.

He had cried himself to sleep after Lebron got up and left the room. Hopelessness had washed over him as he went through the routine of cleaning himself and hiding the signs of abuse.


	2. ALL STAR WEEKEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N word

All Star weekend scared Steph shitless. He hated it and at the same time, he loved it.

The cheering of fans was an ethereal experience for him as he took in the excitement. But he didn’t allow himself to enjoy it too long. Fearing that he’d appear too happy or too carefree under the studious watchful eyes that followed his every move. His interactions with Klay were even cut down to a minimum degree, for fear of them being scrutinized and over analyzed.

Upsetting your partner and being punished was normal for Steph. A detail of their relationship that occurred so often that it was the norm. But punishments changed and they instilled different emotions and illicited specific responses.

So, being fucked forcefully after lying about sexual encounters wasn’t a big deal. Steph had dealt with worse. Being taunted and called a whore as your cock sprayed your pleasure at the rough treatment wasn’t much of a terrible predicament.

Being beaten and then fucked or vice versa, while being threatened with being given to your boyfriend’s, or rather fuck buddy’s teammates wasn’t the worse either. But almost having it come true was an entirely different situation. The fear and sadness had ran so deep that Steph didn’t object to anything Lebron wanted afterwards. He took what he was given.

Klay and Kyrie had been having troubles with the dynamic of their relationship. Steph knew that his best friend was someone that required dominance and control. It wasn’t the violent kind but the consented rules and regulations type. He’d later come to understand that Klay was a well trained dominant with a passion for spoiling his submissive. It was the main reason why Klay hated Lebron. He felt the man had no sense of control and his brutality stemmed from his unresolved issues from his childhood. Klay had been right but Steph didn’t know that at the time.

Steph had chosen to stay with Klay for a few days to help him balance himself. He’d always done this since they knew each other and he was aware that Klay held a lot of unchartered darkness inside of him. In his haste to get to Klay, Steph had forgotten that Lebron would be in town and didn’t inform him. Adding to his list of transgressions, he’d stopped answering his phone and after their game, he left with Klay and didn’t return home.

Klay had eventually mellowed out and told him that he was fine before promptly giving Steph the boot. Well, Lebron didn’t speak to him the way that he used to and his rules seemed to be overtly strict. One step out of line and Steph was paying for it with bruises and pain. He’d cried himself to sleep after nights of being called a slut and a whore, in the past so it didn’t bother him as much.

Steph took the secret abuse and humiliation, believing that it’d change. Well it didn’t. It had escalated. Klay and Steph had left together on an adventure around whatever city they were in. They did media together and then disappeared for a few hours. When they returned, Klay went back to his boyfriend while Steph walked into hell.

He met Lebron in his hotel room, and the moment he crossed the threshold, a hand grabbed him by the shirt and drug him inside. The door slammed shut behind him as familiar hands slipped around his throat. “You want to be a whore?” Lebron had asked in his ears. Steph was excited at the rough treatment, it was normal. He had moaned at the words.

Lebron chuckled darkly. “I forgot. You like that shit.” He’d stated in a whisper. His hot breath coasted over the smaller man’s ear. Another moan left him as he pushed himself back in the man’s lap. “It’s cool. Imma make a whore out of you for real this time.” He spat darkly. Steph’s blood ran cold as he felt the man grab his neck and drag him to the entrance room.

It was dimly lit but he could make out silhouettes sitting inside. “Baby. Please.” Steph whined. He was scared and had no idea what to do. “Shut up bitch.” Lebron spat. The smaller man had jumped at the tone. He was shoved forward and landed in the middle of the room on his knees. “Strip.” His boyfriend commanded.

“Lebron please! Please don’t do this!” Steph pleaded. “What the fuck did I say?” He questioned in anger. “Please! I’ve been good! Please!” The smaller man begged. He stalked up on him in a rage before backhanding him with such force that he saw stars. “Make me repeat myself and I’ll make sure every nigga in here nuts in you twice.” Lebron threatened roughly.

Tears pooled down his eyes as he stood and took his clothes off. He kept his head down as he bit his lip to hold back his sobs. Some of the men whistled, others made comments as he covered his cock. A portion weren’t interested but thought his humiliation was amusing. These were men that he’d have to get on the court and play against. They’d never respect him now.

“Get to work slut.” Lebron said harshly. Steph stood there with tears streaming down his eyes. He didn’t want to get raped by all these men, so he wiped his eyes hurriedly and went to move. “Whores stay on their knees.” His boyfriend said again. Steph stopped abruptly. He didn’t dare attempt to look around. Instead, he sunk to his knees and crawled to the man who could make it all stop. Sitting quietly, he waited for the man to speak and when nothing was said, he leaned into the man’s lap and undid his pants.

Steph kissed his cock, before licking it slowly. Slipping the head into his mouth, he kept his hands on the man’s lap as he took more into his mouth. A whistle sounded closely from behind him. “His ass is real nice.” He heard as a hand gripped his cheeks.

All he felt was panic as he took in them being spread. “Uhn! Uhn!” He cried as he tried to move his head. Lebron pushed him back down onto his cock, causing him to choke. Steph used his hands to cover his bottom when a hand gripped his hair and pulled him up. He stared into cold dark eyes. “No! Please! Lebron please!” He begged. “Move your fucking hands.” The darker man commanded. “Please! Please! N...” he trailed off when he was slapped.

His head flung to the side as he was slapped until he tasted blood. Vision blurry and spotty, he had dropped his hands, only noticing when he was pulled to his feet by his short hair. His body was maneuvered like a rag doll. “I tell you to do something you do it.” Lebron spat in his ear.

“Ahhh!” He screamed as he was forcefully slammed onto the man’s cock. His eyes were wide as he felt it in his stomach. Tears slipped from his eyes again as he was bounced up and down roughly. A hand circled around his neck in a tight grip. “Show them how you bounce on my cock.” Lebron said hotly in his ear. Warmth spread through him. “Show these niggas who you belong to and I won’t let them fuck you.” He said to him.

Steph moved himself on Lebron the way he always did. He could feel his hard cock leak as he maneuvered on top of the man. “Daddy! Oh fuck daddy! Daddy! Lebron! Lebron fuck!” He cried as he fucked himself roughly. The hand on his throat stayed there to signal ownership and he fucked himself on the man with reckless abandon.

Lebron pushed him to the floor on his hands and knees before pounding into him in front of everyone. “Look at the slut. He likes it.” Someone commented right before Steph shuddered and released. He collapsed onto his stomach as he heard the darker man ask, “Are you tired?” The sharpshooter shook his head quietly. “Good. They’ll have easier access.” Lebron responded with a chuckle.

“Who wants to go next?” Lebron questioned. Steph cried in disbelief as he got to his knees weakly. He crawled to Lebron in a dizzy haze. “Please. Please.” The smaller man pleaded. He felt hands on him as he looked at the darker man. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Steph said through tears. “I belong to you. You own me. Only you.”He declared. “Prove it.” Lebron stated.

The darker man pulled him to the chair and sat as he peered down at Steph with a knowing smirk. The lighter man kissed his cock before crawling into his lap and riding him. “Use me. Use me daddy.” Steph moaned blankly as he fucked himself on Lebron’s cock. He moaned and groaned as he was choked and bent over. He didn’t even turn his head as the door was opened to signal everyone leaving. He kept his focus on Lebron and Lebron alone.

After the man was done with him, he left him on the hotel floor with cum leaking from his face and ass. Steph laid there, silently crying until his exhausted body fell into a restless sleep. In the morning, he woke to Lebron fucking him hard and rough, causing him to grip the carpet for purchase as every thrust sent him flying forward. His knees burned as they scooted against the carpet. Pain exploded inside him as he took what was given.

“Clean yourself up.” Lebron ordered. He obliged as he gingerly made it to his feet. As he hobbled inside the bathroom, he turned the shower on and went to step inside. The darker man grabbed his arm. “Did I say you could shower?” He questioned. “I...” Steph trailed off when he was slapped. “Did I say you could shower?” Lebron asked again. Holding his sides, he shivered in fear before shaking his head. “No. You didn’t.” He responded.

The man shoved a wash cloth and bar of soap in his hands. “Clean yourself up. Use the sink.” He stated and stepped under the warm water. Steph turned to looked at himself in the mirror. The inside of his lip was split and his face was swollen. He teared up silently before turning on the sink and washing himself as throughly as he could, after cleaning himself out. His body was dry and shivering by the time Lebron finished washing.

He kept his head down and hands at his sides to avoid another outburst. “Get dressed. Your shit is on the bed.” Lebron informed. Steph moved without a sound as he went to dress himself. His Allstar attire laid next to Lebron’s, as well as, his bruise bag that he always took with him.

Steph came back from the memory quickly as he heard Lebron’s voice near by. With a scared feeling, he sat on the West bench and didn’t say a word. He had closed in on himself to avoid any conflict. The thought of being drug in front of a group of his peers again terrified him. Especially when Lebron warned him that the next time, he’d have to suck and fuck his way to forgiveness.

He kept his eyes forward as the man came to speak to people on his bench. Many of them knew what had happened because rumors traveled fast. But he didn’t allow it to deter him. He felt the darker man sit next to him. “You okay?” Lebron questioned. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Steph squeaked out. “What the fuck I tell you about lying?” He inquired. The smaller man put his head down in fear and shame.

Lebron moved his hand and Steph flinched. He leaned closer. “The fuck has you so jumpy?” He questioned. “I’m sorry.” Steph whispered. “I told you to relax this time, didn’t I.” The darker man said. “Yes.” He sighed. “Then chill. I love you.” Lebron said hotly in his ear before smirking and walking away. Steph shuddered as warmth spread through him.


	3. JEALOUSY

Lebron was sitting at home watching television. He sat quietly when he heard the front door open.

“Big daddy. Where you at?” A voice called from the door. “Hey Baby. Living room.” He responded. “What is this outfit you’re wearing?” Lebron questioned. “You know I like the raunchy trashy shit that shows off this body.” The man smirked. “Yeah. You do.” The darker man chuckled.

He stood up and hugged his friend tightly. “Damn. I haven’t seen you in a while.” The other man said. “You’re the busy one. Let me take a look at you.” Lebron stated.

The man pulled back and turned slowly so he could get the full view. Lebron whistled as he watched his friend turn. He wore a crop top and black daisy duke shorts that showed off his ass. His neck was accented by a choker that read Baby boy.

“Justin. I swear. You really do a lot.” He smiled. “Of course. I look too fucking good not too.” Justin spat. Lebron rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “You should let me put ya boy toy in some pieces. He’d look scrumptious.” The smaller man said with a bat of his eyes. “Steph’s not into stuff like that. Plus, He can’t dress like that unless I say so.” Lebron grumbled.

“Yeah yeah. By the way, where is he?” Justin inquired. The man’s features turned dark. “He’s upstairs resting.” Justin sat on the couch next to his friend. “Hmm. What did you do to him this time?” He asked. Lebron turned his head silently. “Bron, please tell me you didn’t hit him again.” He sighed. “I...” The darker man started before he heard his name. Both men turned.

“Daddy.” Steph stated from the doorway. He was fiddling with his hands. “What?” Lebron questioned. “I just... I wanted to get some water.” The smaller man said cautiously. “Go ahead.” He answered. Justin watched silently as the man glanced at them sideways before leaving.

“Give me a second baby. I’ll be right back.” Lebron states, rising from his seat. Justin didn’t respond as he sat and stared at the television absently.

Steph was finishing up his water when he was yanked roughly. He looked up fearfully. “What the fuck did I tell you?” Lebron questioned. “N..Not to leave the room.” He answered. “Exactly! And yet you left the room to be nosey!” The larger man accused.

“No. Daddy I swear...” he started to plead. Lebron slapped him twice as he held his face in shock. Tears pulled in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll go back up.” Steph cried. He placed the cup in the sink and tried to turn but he was pinned. “I should bend you over this fucking sink and make you beg.” Lebron spat. “Daddy please. I’m sorry.” The sharpshooter begged.

“Hey Big Daddy. What are you doing?” Justin called. Lebron stepped back. “Get the fuck back upstairs. And you better be ready when I get up there.” He spat. Steph shook his head silently as he ran out of the kitchen.

“Sorry baby. I was handling something.” He said with a smile as he sat back on the couch. Justin looked at him angrily. “Why do you hit him?” The man questioned. “I don’t know. I can’t control it. It’s an impulse.” Lebron confessed. Justin stares quietly. “Treat him better big daddy or you’ll lose him.” The man warned.

Lebron saw Justin out, slapping him on the ass playfully. He saw Steph staring from the living room door way. “Why are you down here?” He questioned. In fear, the smaller man took off running upstairs. Lebron followed quietly, giving him a false sense of security. Steph was so fucking stubborn and since he didn’t want to listen, obedience was going to be beat into him. Literally.

Entering the room, Lebron watched him undress. It amused him. “What did I tell you?” He questioned. Steph dropped his shirt in shock. “I..I..I.” He chocked out before falling silent as the man approached him. “Answer me. What did I tell you.” Lebron demanded.

“To be ready when you got up here.” He fumbled. “Were you?” The darker man questioned. Steph looked down. He hadn’t. He hadn’t listened and he’d already angered Lebron yesterday. He was in for a rough day. “Answer me.” The man stated. His tone dripping with authority. But underneath, Steph could hear the threat. He didn’t want to answer, knowing that he’d be hit regardless.

“Don’t make me ask again.” He spat. “No. I wasn’t Daddy.” Steph squeaked out. The room was silent as he waited for the assault. Instead he heard the shower come on. He stood in his spot as the darker man showered, dressed and left the house. Falling to his knees he sat there staring at the floor.

Eventually, Steph got dressed and went grocery shopping. He figured it’d be a good gesture to make dinner. The shopping took him longer than he expected as he stocked up for the month. He hadn’t noticed that Lebron was home as he unpacked the groceries. “Where did you go?” The lower timbre of a voice asked. “I went grocery shopping.” Steph stated.

Turning, he took in Lebron standing in the doorway. “Who told you to leave?” He inquired. “I was trying to make dinner and nothing was here.” Steph answered. A waft of perfume brushed past the smaller man’s nose. “Why do you care anyways, weren’t you just fucking some bitch?” He bit out in frustration. That earned him a chuckle.

The frustration took over and Steph had enough. “I fucking hate you! You beat me! Rape me! Then go stick your dick in other people! You’re fucking pathetic!” He yelled angrily. Lebron slapped him so hard, he fell toward the sink. The taste of copper pooled in his mouth. He didn’t move as he heard the darker man’s footsteps.

“Since you love running your mouth, get this dick wet.” He stated harshly. Steph turned and crawled on his knees, taking the man into his mouth. He peered up as the man fucked into his throat harshly. “You love doing shit the hard way. And I’m gonna relish in you learning your fucking lesson.” The darker man promised. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Lebron shoved Steph’s face into his crouch. He started to gag as he was held there.

With panic, he hit Lebron’s legs as he chocked. “Relax. Or I’ll let you suffocate.” The man assured. Tears pooled out of Steph’s eyes as he tried his best to breathe. He relaxed as best he could as the man pushed in deeper and then pulled out. Seed spilled onto Steph’s tongue and then on his face. “Clothes off. Over the counter.” Lebron demanded.

Steph stripped silently, bending over the counter with his hands spreading his ass cheeks. Lebron spat on his hole and pushed in. “Ah.” He moaned out. The breach was always a shock. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Steph yelled as the darker man fucked him roughly. “You’re a slut. You love my cock.” Lebron spat. A sob left the smaller man’s lip as he pushed his hips back.

It was true. Steph was a slut. He enjoyed Lebron fucking him like some back alley whore. He even enjoyed the pain that was inflicted when the man would spank and bite him. The pleasure made him lose his mind and his body would be so sensitive that he feel into a tranquil bliss.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He yelled as the pace picked up. Abruptly, Lebron slowed to a long slow stroke while sucking bruises on the back of his neck. Seconds later he felt the man’s seed inside him. Steph waited until He pulled out before he turned around. He didn’t find release and shuddered as the essence slipped from his hole.

“Get your ass on the counter.” He demanded to Lebron. The man obliged with a quirked eye brow. Steph leaned into his lap and stroked him to half mast. “Fuck. Fuck baby.” Lebron moaned as the smaller man slipped onto his cock. He hardened as the man rolled his hips. “Fuck me. Fuck me bitch.” The darker man spat, gripping Steph’s hair. He bounced harder, knowing that he was close.

He fell forward with a sigh as his cock spurted between them. “Hmm. Hmm.” Steph groaned lazily as Lebron continued to thrust inside him. “Ahn.” He sighed as warmth filled him again.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped off the darker man and went back to pulling stuff out of the fridge. “Baby.” Lebron stated as he brushed up against him. “Don’t touch me.” He spat. The stronger man forced him to turn around. “What’s your fucking problem?” He inquired.

“You! You’re my fucking problem! You running round here fucking bitches and then coming to stick your dick in me raw!” Steph yelled, voice cracking from the soreness. Thwack. Tears pricked his eyes as his face stung. Lebron gripped him by the throat. “I should beat your ass for all that mouth you got.” He threatened.

The sharpshooter cried silently. He felt hopeless as he waited for the beating to come. Instead, he was lifted up by the hips. Lebron pressed him into the refrigerator before slipping inside him again. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. Lips pressed against his roughly and he opened his mouth to allow the man’s tongue inside.

“You think I’d be giving you this much dick if I was fucking someone else?” Lebron asked as he rolled his hips. “Ahn. Ahn.” The smaller man moaned. “Answer me.” He demanded. “I... I don’t know.” Steph said honestly. Lebron’s gaze darkened as he pumped harder. He bit the man’s lip, rolling his hips again before rocking slower. “Ah. Ah.” The sharpshooter groaned. “You’d a only got one fuck and it would’ve been brutal. You know that.” Steph heard as he fell into bliss.

Lebron was right. In the past, when he fucked other people, Steph paid the price. He’d be so sore from the physical assault that the pleasure lulled him to sleep. This wasn’t that but he wanted to know. “Who. Fuck. Was it.?” He asked. The darker man sped up a bit before kissing him again. “A business partner.” Lebron stated.

Steph allowed that to be his answer as he lost himself in the pleasure.


	4. DRAG ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the N word

“Fuck you!” Steph spat as he slipped away from Lebron. The man had come in smelling like cologne. “Baby, why can’t you understand that I didn’t fuck him?” He questioned. The smaller man whipped around. “You’re a fucking liar that’s why.” He spat. 

Lebron rolled his eyes. He had come in from a meeting with Justin and a few investors. His best friend had invited him over for dinner, so he went for a few hours before coming back home. He expected to be balls deep in his fiancé by now. 

But Steph had been sitting on the bed, in his boxers waiting for him. The moment he stepped in the room, the smaller man started yelling and accusing. “Oh you quiet now. I knew you were fucking that slut.” He spat. The darker man had lost his cool at that.

“You’re the bitch that’s fucking and sucking niggas on video. I have them in my phone remember?” Lebron sneered. “Would you stop bringing that shit up Earl. Damn.” Steph responded. The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as the smaller man realized what he’d said. Lebron stood there frozen.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He questioned. Steph peered up and saw a deadly Look in his eyes. His blood ran cold and his heart started beating quickly. Fear coursed through him as the man’s eyes darkened.

“Baby.. I..” he began but Lebron shook his head. “I should really knock the fuck out of you. You lucky.” He spat. “Lebron. Stop it please. It was an accident.” He pleaded as he moved toward him. “An accident! You called me your side niggas name.” The darker man bellowed. 

“I know alright! Damn! It was an accident!” Steph yelled. “It does not matter! You still called me the name of the nigga you been letting fuck you!” He yelled. “Oh dear god! Would you let that go!” The smaller shrieked.

“Let it go! Let it go! Fine, I’ll let it go!” Lebron screamed. He turned on his heels and left their bedroom. Steph listened quietly as he heard the distinct sound of the front door closing. Anger coursed through him as he ran down the steps. He got to the door and saw as the man pulled out in his car. 

Steph sat on the stairs, waiting for hours as his mind raced. Lebron finally stumbled in without a word. “Where the fuck have you been?” He asked angrily. The darker man walked by him and up the stairs. “Nigga, I asked you a question.” He spat, following him closely.

Lebron pulled off his clothes, ignoring his fiancé. Watching as the man went inside their closet to grab a towel, Steph stood in front of the bathroom door with his arms folded. “Move.” The darker man demanded. “No. Tell me where the fuck you’ve been.” He rebuttaled. “Move.” Lebron demanded again.

“No. Not until you tell me where you’ve been.” Steph stated angrily. “Whatever.” The taller man said as he turned on his heels. “Lebron Raymone James! You get your ass back in here and talk to me!” He yelled, causing the man to stop in his tracks. “Fuck you.” Came the low response.

Steph was angry. “Fuck me? Fuck me?” He questioned as he moved after him. “Maybe if you were fucking me, I wouldn’t have had to get someone else to do it!” He spat. Lebron chuckled low and deep. “Nah. I dick you down every time.” He stated, spinning to stare the man down. “Apparently not.” Steph rebuffed. His hand wrapped around his throat so quick. “I dick you down every time I see you. And I make sure that shit is right. You’re just a greedy fucking slut.” Lebron stated as he shoved him into the wall.

“I’m not a slut. You just haven’t been laying good dick lately.” Steph retorted. He smirked like he was victorious, until Lebron cocked back and back handed him. He saw stars as he slipped to the floor. In a daze, he peered into the darker man’s eyes as he crouched in front of him.

“Give me back my shit and Go be with that nigga then.” He spat venomously. It took a second to register what he was saying but Steph hurriedly hid his hand when he did. “I’m not giving you shit and I’m not leaving.” The smaller man declared. There was a chuckle before he was tugged up roughly.

“Give me back my ring and get the fuck out of my house before I drag you in this bitch.” Lebron warned. He had stepped back to give the man space to move away.

Steph knew he should’ve let his fiancé blow off steam. He knew by the look in the man’s eyes that he was a few challenges short of losing it but he didn’t care. He wanted the violence. No. He craved the violence. It had been so long and he knew that he had fucked up calling Lebron Earl’s name. He wanted to be punished, even if it meant getting the shit beat out of him.

Batting his eyelashes with a smirk, he peered up at the man. “Nigga please. You ain’t gonna do shit.” He challenged. Lebron took a step forward. “Stephen.” The man said. The deepness of his voice raised the smaller man’s hackles but he didn’t back down. “Drag me.” He spat, closing the gap between them.

Lebron cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to the floor. “You think I’m playin’ with your stupid ass.” He said. Roughly he tugged the man from the hallway to the bedroom. Throwing him on the bed, he watched as Steph scrambled to lay on his back.

“This is what you want? Huh? You want me to beat your ass?” He questioned as he tugged the man’s boxers off him. “Huh? You want me to rough house you and treat you like shit? Huh?” He continued. Steph sat up as Lebron leaned forward to question him more. “Answer me.” He demanded, slapping him across the face roughly. The smaller man peered at him again.

He cupped his neck and pushed him back. “You want me to choke you and then take it? That’s what you want? Huh?” Lebron asked. Barely able to breathe, he smiled as he spread his legs. Sliding a hand down his fiancé’s stomach, he grabbed his hips and pushed them forward. Lebron let him go but leaned over him, studying his features in anger. The smaller man smiled before biting his partners lip.

Steph grabbed Lebron’s penis and jerked it slowly, relishing in the shudder. Afterward, he wrapped his legs around the man and lead the organ inside him. “Ah. Shit.” The man moaned. Steph smiled. “Make me scream daddy. Make me scream.” He begged. The moment Lebron grabbed his neck and sped up, he knew he had gotten his way.

Gingerly, Steph walked into the living room and sat next to Lebron on the couch. “Baby.” He stated hoarsely. “What?” The man questioned angrily. “I’m sorry for calling you his name and blowing off your feelings.” He confessed. “Hmm.” Lebron responded. “Baby. I’m serious.” Steph whined.

“Yeah whatever.” The man retorted. “Lebron. I’m serious. I am sorry.” He reassured. The older man looked at him silently. He grabbed his face and turned it as he looked him over. “Your lip is busted. Your eye is slightly swollen and your cheeks are swollen too.” He said absently. Lebron pushed the smaller man’s face away from him.

“Hmm.” Steph hummed. “Why do you keep doing that?” He questioned. “What?” The sharpshooter asked in oblivion. “Don’t act cute with me. You know what I’m talking about.” He spat. “I needed it.” Steph confessed as he fiddled with his fingers


	5. Bachelor Parties

Laying on the bed, Steph stared at the ceiling as he thought about their respective bachelor parties, scheduled for that night. Without a thought, he turned over and sat in his husband’s lap.

He stared down at the man intently. Snaking a hand around his neck he stated lowly. “You better not give my dick away tonight.” Steph spat. Lebron cocked his eyebrow in question. “You heard what I said.” The smaller man stated with a smirk as he lifted up to let himself slip onto his husband’s cock.

“Ugh.” Lebron moaned as the man moved slowly. “I swear you won’t never get no more of this shit.” Steph moaned. He then sped up as he bounced in his husband’s lap. “Fuck!” Lebron groaned. “You know I like the way you ride baby.” He said as he grabbed the man’s hips. “Uhn!” Steph yelled as he slumped forward.

He kissed his husband deeply, feeling that the man was still erect. “Where you going tonight?” Steph asked as the man peppered him with kisses. “Wade chose some bar. We won’t be out long.” Lebron said before sticking his tongue in the man’s mouth. He sucked his tongue as he rubbed his husband’s ass.

“What about you?” He asked as he licked Steph’s neck. “A bdsm strip club.” He said honestly. Lebron met his eyes. He watched as they darkened before he was turned over in a blur. “You better not give my pussy away.” His husband spat. He smirked. “It’s my bachelor party. Anything goes.” The man teased.

Lebron wrapped a hand around his neck. “Make me fuck you up.” He warned as he thrust into his husband. “Ahh! Fuck!” Steph moaned as he met him thrust for thrust. “Or what? You’d never know.” He sassed. The darker man tightened his grip.

“Why you always playing with me.” Lebron said in his ear. He held the man down and pumped into him. “Ahh! Ahh! Fuck!” Steph cried. He loved it when he could get under the darker man’s skin. “Don’t cum inside.” He moaned. “What?” The man questioned as he fucked him roughly. “Cum on my face.” Steph moaned.

Lebron stopped abruptly. He pulled out and stood over Steph as he peered up at him. Jerking himself roughly, he moaned as he felt his husband’s tongue on his balls. The smaller man licked up to where his hands were, before opening his mouth in anticipation. “Fuck. Fuck.” Lebron groaned as he watched his seed squirt onto the man’s face. Steph licked the essence off his lips before running his hands through the substance that was on him and licked his fingers clean.

He smirked as his husband sat on the bed watching him. When he noticed that the man was getting hard again, Steph stood and walked toward the bathroom. “I’m a send you the address so you can come over.” Lebron stated. At that, the younger man smirked. “No. You’re coming to see me after a few drinks.” He said.

“What if my guys don’t want to go there?” Lebron asked. Steph looked at him with amusement. “Then you have fun while I find me a mistress.” He challenged. The look that he received caused him to laugh as he shut the bathroom door and locked it before showering.

Lebron left the house at the same time as Steph. “Have fun.” He said with a peck to the man’s lips. “I’ll send you the address.” Steph stated as he left out the door first. “Wait. Where’s your ring?” The darker man questioned. With a snort, the smaller man flashed his finger. He was wearing the new encrusted one from their elopement.

“Where’s yours?” Steph inquired as he looked at the man’s bare hand. Lebron pulled it out his pocket as he avoided the man’s gaze. The younger man grabbed his husband’s face, not caring that their friends were there. “Remember that you’re the one that tried to be funny.” He spat.

Letting the man’s face go, he turned to head to the car. “No. Baby, remember I had just finished washing my hands before we left.” Lebron stated, following the man. Steph knew that was true but he figured he’d fuck with him for a little more.

“Whatever.” He said. He continued his trek to the car. “Baby. Please. It was honestly an oversight.” The darker man pleaded. “Hmm.. have fun.” Steph stated coldly as he got in the passenger side. Lebron sighed as he walked slowly to the waiting car. Steph was more than excited as he watched the look of worry flash across the man’s features.

Sitting in the bar with his friends, Lebron took a few shots of straight Hennessy. It burned as it went down but he didn’t mind. “You finally tying the knot.” Wade said with a smile. “Yeah. I know.” He said absently. His mind was on his husband. Lebron trusted Steph. He didn’t want this night to turn into a game of get back because of a simple oversight.

An hour into their night, he was ready to go find his husband. “Let’s go to the club that my husband’s at.” He said to his table. Bosh checked his watch. “It’s only been an hour.” He stated. “You sure?” Wade questioned. The darker man just looked at them. “Okay. Let’s head out.” He said.

They pulled up to the club after about forty minutes of driving. The sign was a throbbing green that gave off the feeling of strobe lights. “Mr. James. Someone reserved a table for you.” The bouncer stated. “Thank you.” He responded with a smile.

Walking in, he noticed that the place was very airy. A chill went up his spine as he continued his journey inside. Once he reached the main door, he pushed it open easily. Inside, there were people dancing to the uptempo music.

He watched as people were ordering drinks at the bar and others walked around half naked. Another door was in the corner that seemed to be private rooms. “Hey! I think he’s up there.” Wade said in his ear. He turned to the direction the man was pointing in. Steph was on the second floor, at a table with a pole in the middle.

Watching as the stripper danced on his husband, he took a deep breath to calm himself. The alcohol was definitely getting to him. “He’s having fun. Be cool.” He told himself. Making his wave to the stairs, a bouncer pointed him to a table right next to his Husband’s.

He made his way over with a smile as he took in how tipsy he was. Klay made eye contact with him before whispering to Steph. A wave of anger pooled in his stomach when the younger man simply looked down at his ring finger and then back at the stripper.

Despite his drinking, Lebron still had a lot of rationale about him. He wanted to stalk over there and drag Steph’s ass out the club but he was sure that’s what he’d planned on. Instead, the darker man sat at his table and ordered drinks. His entire group was surprised that he hadn’t made the smaller man come to his side.

A couple of dancers came to their area but he wasn’t interested in anything that was happening. Not until he saw a familiar face. He smirked to himself as he noticed Justin coming over in a pair of cut off jeans and a halter top.

“Hey big daddy.” He said as he reached the table. “I see you made it baby.” Lebron responded. Sitting next to him, the man asked him how his day was. “Be careful man.” Wade said in his ear. “What?” He questioned, feigning innocence. “Steph’s staring a hole through you.” The man responded. Lebron didn’t say anything else as he waited for the waiter to bring over their drinks.

“Go talk to him.” Klay suggested. “Fuck him.” Steph said angrily. “You’re so childish.” Jax said as he took a sip of alcohol. “The least he could’ve did was come check on me.” The marksmen said in a huff. “You’re so annoying.” Klay spat as he rolled his eyes. Before Steph could respond a stripper walked over that caught his eye. He was dark skin with tattoos and a beautiful red speedo that accented his thighs.

“Would you like a private dance?” He questioned as he slid into Steph’s lap. An idea popped into his head. “What if I want just you?” Steph inquired. “That can be arranged. Especially since it’s your last night as a unmarried man.” The man whispered in his ear. He was amused by the man’s words because he’s already married. Plus, he would only be fucking his husband that night. “Let’s go somewhere private.” Steph stated.

The stripper stood up and grabbed his hand. He followed with a smirk. They made it to the top of the stairs before a hand grabbed his arm. His dick swelled as his husband pulled him away into a dark corner. He was slammed into the wall. “Mmh.” Steph moaned. Lebron captured his mouth. He bit and sucked the man’s lips before grabbing his neck and shoving his tongue down his throat.

The smaller man gasped for air. “Stop fucking playing with me.” The darker man warned roughly. “Or what?” Steph questioned. Lebron slapped him across the face and he almost came in his pants. “Keep popping that big shit.” He spat, pulling the man's hair roughly. Capturing his husband’s lips again, Lebron held his bottom lip between his teeth before sucking Steph’s tongue. Slipping his hands around the mans waist, he pushed his groin into his husband’s.

“Mhm.” Steph moaned lowly. The darker man kissed his neck and then his cheek before biting his ear. His husband shuddered as he manhandled him in front of him. “Ugh.” The man groaned as his ass came in contact with his man’s hard cock. “Behave.” Lebron whispered, slapping his ass roughly and leaving him in the corner.

Steph took a few deep breaths before he returned to his table. He joined in the festivities as the stripper he was going to go with, continued to entertain his group. The man slipped into his lap and danced on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lebron and Justin slip away together.

He frowned to himself. “Klay, do you know if we can combine tables?” He asked his best friend. “Yeah, I’ll just get D to set us up. Klay sent a text and five minutes later, a group of people moved everything for them. They were laughing and joking when the two men returned.

Lebron sat in his original seat, which left a space by Steph. As Justin went to sit, he slid his foot onto the seat, blocking his path. The young warrior stood up. “What’s your problem? Justin questioned. “I don’t want you sitting next to my husband.” He spat as he flashed his ring. “Man whatever.” The man stated as he went to sit next to his best friend.

Steph didn’t think before he spoke. “I said you can’t sit next to my man tramp.” He spat nastily. Lebron got up and stood in between them. “You’re lucky. Anybody else would’ve got popped.” He warned. “Justin sit down.” Lebron demanded. The darker man stared his husband down, causing him to sit down.

As the night continued, Steph and Justin challenged each other. If one ordered drinks, the other ordered drinks. If one gave Lebron a drink the other gave Lebron a drink. It got so bad that the man simply refused to take anything from them. He’d drunk more than he wanted and his patience was wearing thin.

Leaning over, he scolded his best friend. “Justin. Stop this petty bullshit.” He spat. “What am I supposed to do? He thinks I’m after you.” The man stated angrily. “I don’t give a fuck. Stop this shit. It’s pissing me off.” The Basketball star hissed. “Oh well. You spoiled him. Now he thinks he has the right to shit on people.” The man responded. “I know. Still. Stop it. I’ll deal with him.” Lebron said angrily. “Whatever. If he calls me out my name again, I’m knocking him out.” Justin stated with a huff.

Steph pushed Lebron angrily. He couldn’t hear their conversation and it made him mad. “Stop it.” The darker man stated. “Fine. Give that whore all you attention.” He stated, standing up in the process. Justin didn’t get a chance to move as Lebron stood up with his husband. “Cut the shit Steph.” He spat. “Fuck you. I’m going to go find someone that’s going to pay me attention.” The man responded as he went to walk away.

Lebron grabbed him and pulled him back. “You better sit your drunk ass down.” He warned. Steph laughed. “I’m not drunk. And I’m not listening to you. Move.” He demanded. Without a word, Lebron gripped his husbands arm so tight that the man winced in pain. He dragged him through the club before hitting the exit. "Fuck is wrong with you? huh?" The man questioned. Steph waved him off angrily. The darker man tightened his hold. "Stop! That hurts!" He hissed, trying to pull his hand away. 

"It's supposed to." Lebron rebuttled. Steph continued struggling to get his arm away. "Calm your ass down." He demanded, pulling his husband flush to his side. "No. Go smile in that whore's fa...." The smaller man trailed off when he was slammed against the wall. "You're mad disrespectful considering your stupid ass tried to slip off to go find some dick twice tonight!" Lebron yelled. Steph looked away as he grimaced in pain. He grabbed the man's ring finger and shoved it in his face. "This right here says that you belong to me." The man spat. Shoving his ring in his husband's face, he growled, "This says that I belong to you. Don't you EVER in your fucking life forget who the fuck you made vows to."

After flagging down a cab, he pushed Steph in angrily and sat next to his upset spouse. The pair didn’t speak the entire ride home. Lebron paid the driver and followed his husband in the house.

“Why you always stay on some bullshit.” Lebron asked. Steph scoffed. He turned to walk away, the darker man grabbed him and drug him up the steps to their bedroom. “Take it off.” He demanded. Steph peered at him through his lashes. “Take what off?” He questioned. “All that shit you got on.” The darker man spat.

Steph slipped off his shirt and pants. He looked at his man with a smile. Lebron licked his lips. “You like what you see daddy?” He questioned. “Nope.” The younger man frowned slightly. “I said everything.” The man smirked.

Slipping out his boxers, he looked up expectantly. His face was flushed as Lebron pulled his shirt and shorts off. He lifted him up as they fought for dominance through their kiss. “Ahn. Ahn.” The man moaned as the hard cock slipped inside.

His back hit the bed and one of his legs was lifted over the man’s shoulder as he drove straight up the middle. “Ah Fuck! Ah Fuck!” He screamed. Lebron sucked and kissed his neck, leaving bruises as he alternated between a deep hard stroke and a short piston.

Lebron maneuvered him to all fours without pulling out. “Baby! Baby! Ahhh!” Steph cried. His husband grabbed onto his hips roughly, pulling him back flush to his hips. “Take it baby! Take it!” He growled in his husband’s ear.

“Too deep! Fuck! Too deep!” The smaller man yelled. He tried to move forward but Lebron covered his entire back. “No running. Take this shit.” He demanded. Circling his hips, he thrust forward roughly. "You wanted my attention. Now you gonna get this shit all night." The darker man groaned out. He pushed in rough and then slowed down as he pulled out, relishing in the way that the man shuddered under him.

“Oooh. Yes Daddy! Fuck!” Steph moaned as the man drove hard. “You are mine.” He whispered in his ear. "This shit is mine." Lebron said again. A jolt rocked through the smaller man's body. It was borderline fear but also excitement. Pushing on his back, he pumped so hard that bursts of pain caused his husband to grimace.

“Ah! Fuck! Daddy No!” He groaned as the harsh thrusts continued. The man ceased up and tightened as he released. Lebron followed shortly after. “Ugh.” He hissed as the limp organ was removed. Kisses were pressed to his neck and back, trailing down his spine to right at the top of his ass.

Steph sighed lowly as His husband’s weight left the bed. He knew the man was annoyed with his behavior. He shrugged as he laid down tiredly. A cold metal clinked around his wrists. “Uhn. Baby.” He moaned as the man pulled his hands over top of the headboard.

In this position he was on his knees. Lebron pushed on his back and his ass poked out more. He gave a nice shake of his hips as he peered behind him. There was a hunger that played in Lebron’s eyes. “Baby.” He groaned while hands touched over his body. There wasn't a response, except for rough kisses.

Lips littered the top of his ass, causing him to shudder. “Who do you belong to?” Lebron questioned. He slapped the man’s ass a few times. “Hmm.” The man groaned as he thrust in to the hilt. “Fuck! Fuck!” Steph yelled. Hands caressed under his neck as fingers slipped into his mouth. He sucked them earnestly, moaning as he lapped them with his tongue. "Answer me!" The darker man yelled as he delivered back to back sharp thrusts. "Ah! Daddy! Daddy!" Steph cried out. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

Lebron delivered stroke after stroke. Chuckling at the man's obvious pleasure. A deep possessiveness took over him as he sucked his man's neck. Flashes of Steph's actions and threats played in his head. "This fool tried to play in my face!" He yelled inwardly. Slowing his thrusts down to a slow roll. Lebron licked over his husband's collar bone. "Were you going to let him hit?" He questioned. The tone was dark and dangerous, illiciting a shudder from deep within Steph. "Nn..No." He responded lowly. "Don't lie to me." His husband warned. Steph shuddered again. He was scared because the idea of fucking the man did cross his mind. "If I wasn't there, you would've spread your legs like a slut." The man spat.

Tears pooled down Steph's eyes. "Don't cry." He stated absently, littering the man's neck with bruises. "I'm sorry. Daddy I'm sorry.' The smaller man pleaded. "I know." Lebron spat. His hand locked onto the man's hair, tugging it back so roughly that they heard it crack. Every thrust he delivered, jostled Steph up the bed. The cuffs dug viciously into his wrists as he felt them draw blood. "Ahn! Ahn! Fuck!" the smaller man moaned. Hot rage pulled into Lebron as the alcohol continued to flood his system. Dark liquor always brung out the darkness in him, to the point where he could almost go to far. Instinctively, he knew that Steph was in bliss. He did enjoy pain after all. But there was a lesson to be had here. One he wanted Steph to wear mentally and emotionally. 

He stopped fucking his partner in an instant. Pulling out completely, he sat on the bed next to the man. "Daddy?' Steph asked cautiously. Lebron sat there, watching as his cum ran out the man's ass. He licked his lips with the thought of how sexy it was. "Daddy?" the man questioned again. Meeting his eyes, he watched as fear crept into the younger's body. Lebron could feel the intensity of his predatorlike emotions that pooled into his gut. Running a hand over his head, he laughed a cynical laugh. It caused his life partner to jump. He snaked his hand over toward the man, noting the satisfaction he received from the automatic flinch. "You know I love you right?" he questioned as he rubbed the man's cheek.

"Yes." Steph responded lowly. He was weary. Most likely scared. But oddly aroused. Dark hands took a key from the night stand and unlocked the cuffs. "You're going to run."He stated. The smaller man stared at him in confusion. Lebron grabbed his chin. "Run as fast as you can before I count to twenty." The older man continued. "Okay." Steph said. Lebron grabbed his face and pulled him forward. "Make it good Stephen. Cause when I find you, you're going to scream." He stated. Their eyes met and he knew the unspoken words. "And it's not going to be the good screaming either." A possessive kiss controlled his lips and when he was pushed away, he heard the count. "1."

Steph lept off the bed and ran straight down the steps, through the dining room and out into the hallway. The house was so fucking big that he hadn't remembered everything. Lebron had to have been looking for him by now. Looking to his right, he figured the gym had the most open space and he'd always wanted to get fucked on so much of the equipment, so that was a smart choice. The problem was that the house had two gyms and neither was on this side. He reached to open a door when he screamed from a hand grabbing his hair. Fearful eyes looked to see Lebron standing beside him, looking every bit of his 6'8" menacing presence. He was thrown inside the room, falling onto his knees. Without a word, the door slammed shut and the man stalked toward him.

Lebron was insatiable from the alcohol. He peered down as Steph's form spasmed and the man came dry, before he fell into unconsciousness. Thrusting roughly, he finished painting his insides with his fluids before pulling out and kissing his husband. Standing, he grabbed the limp body off the desk as he made the trip back to their bedroom.

Looking over the man's bruised body, he felt guilt and shame wash over him as he placed the man in the bed. His neck was a mess of hickies, bite marks and bruises from him choking him. His arms were bruised from how roughly Lebron had pulled them back as leverage while they fucked doggy style. Steph's eyes were puffy from all the crying he did as he experienced pleasure and pain, as he was spanked and fucked.

Steph had wanted the roughness. Said as much while he was ravaged in his office. He had pushed and poked until he got what he wanted because when he walked down the aisle, he wanted to feel exactly who he belonged to. Kissing the man, Lebron tucked him at his side, relishing in how beautiful he looked, especially with the overt display of dominance littering his body. 

"It's the liquor talking." He told himself. But it didn't matter because tomorrow they'd have their ceremony to spend the rest of their lives together.


	6. Wedding Day Secrets

Lebron woke with a start. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was but a terrible feeling pooled in his gut. “Steph. Steph.” He called as he pat the empty bed next to him.

Sitting up, he looked on the side of him before peering toward the foot of the bed. Steph was sitting there slumped over. “Baby. What’s the matter?” He asked. The smaller man turned toward him slowly. He had tears streaming down his face.

“What happened baby?” Lebron questioned again. He went o move when Steph turned and crawled in his direction. “My mom isn’t coming because he won’t let her.” He stated angrily. More tears slipped out of his eyes. Lebron sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said as he pulled his husband onto his chest. Slowly, he wiped the tears away. But more tears slipped down anyway.

Steph grabbed onto the older man like he was a lifeline. Minutes later, he flipped them over as he kissed his husband on the cheek. “Hold me.” He said with a saddened sigh as he opened his legs. Lebron kissed him softly, trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach. He kissed both thighs before he engulfed his husband’s cock.

“Ah. Ah.” Steph moaned. The contact made heat pool in his stomach. He watched as his soulmate swallowed him to the root and in a matter of seconds he was cumming down his throat. Lebron kissed a trail back up his body as he moaned and shuddered.

“Ahn. Ahn. Ahn.” He muttered as the man slid slowly inside him. “I’m sorry.” Lebron whispered. Tears pricked Steph’s eyes as he laid his head in the crook of his husband’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He said again, rocking his hips slowly. The younger man sobbed as they made love. His heart felt so full and at the same time he was devastated.

Lebron watched his husband napping on the bed. They’d be getting up in an hour to start their preparations for the day. His eyes glanced over the bruises he'd left in his drunken state the night previously. A disgusted feeling filled his stomach. He didn't like how he left the man looking ravaged and at the same time, his possessiveness always won out as he marked him like property. Picking up his phone, he dialed his brother in law. When the man answered, he left the room to head downstairs. 

"He told you?" Seth asked. "Yeah. I woke up to him crying." Lebron sighed. "Don't blame yourself. Our father is just a very difficult man." He stated biterly. "Yeah. But I wasn't the best either." The older man confessed. "Maybe so. But he wouldn't have approved of any man that Steph chose." Seth stated. Lebron didn't say much. "Just make my brother happy. That's what's important." he responded.

Slipping back up the steps, he watched his husband slumber. It was such a pleasureable sight that he often felt like he was in a dream.

An hour later, Lebron was sitting in his room of the venue. They wasn't any stress but he felt guilty. A large part of him felt responsible for Steph's family issues. It was hard for him, considering that his mother was attending their wedding and had been there for their engagement party. Steph would only have his brother and Klay. Sydel was away with her fiance, and he was sure that her wedding would be a spectacle because of Dell. But Lebron would attend, and he'd make sure he chewed that sorry excuse for a father up like he was one of his boys from the street.

A knock sounded at his door. "Come in." he said lowly. He thought it was Steph but was surprised to see Klay step inside with Earl close behind. He watched in awe as the man dropped to his knees. "Earl has something that he would like to say to you." Klay said lowly. Lebron looked between them both but kept his mouth closed. "Now Earl. We have things to do." He spat. The make took labored deep breaths before he choked out a sad, "I'm sorry." Klay ran a hand down the front of his jacket before bending down and grabbing the man's ear. He whispered something quickly before standing. "Please excuse his bad behavior. He is still in training." Klay said with a dominating air. The energy threw Lebron for a loop but he kept quiet otherwise. 

"I am sorry for hurting Steph and invading your lives because of my own unhappiness and deficiences." He stated in a hushed tone. Lebron didn't respond but nodded to Klay to let him know that he understand. "Lebron will get back to you at a later date with his answer to your apology. Now get up and go to your seat." He demanded lowly. With a small movement, the man stood and head toward the door. "Do not move from where I told you to be. If you must use the restroom, text me before hand and I will come accompany you." Klay said sternly, making the man stop in his tracks before continuing his movement. "Earl will no ,onger be bothering you and Steph any longer. However, I need to go." he said with a lack of emotion.

On Klay's way out, Justin entered the room quietly. "Big Daddy. How you feeling?' He questioned. "I feel bittersweet." Lebron confessed honestly. "Why?" his best friend inquired. "Steph's parents are not coming and he has been really down about it. "Hmm. You feel guilty don't you." The man said. "Yes. Because they don't approve of me." he spat. "Lebron, your mistakes don't dictate who you are." Justin soothed. "I know. But I was so nasty and cruel to him." The darker man confessed. Justin looked at him. "Bron. You have made changes to not be that violent and cruel man that you were. He loves you. You love him. That's what matters." His best friend said. Lebron just sat quietly. "Come on. Your man will be walking down the aisle to you soon." The man encouraged.

While Lebron was getting a Pep talk, Klay was searching for his best friend. He wasn't in his assigned room so Klay was sure that he had been in the bathroom hiding out somewhere. Klay heard the makes secret sniffles and knocked on the door. His best friend didn't answer right away, causing him to be annoyed. "Come on. Open up." he spat impatiently. He knew Steph didn't like being rushed but he found it funny to tease him anyways.

Once the man opened the door, he checked on him quickly before they were heading to Steph's room. The sight of Earl caught him in his tracks. Steph had expected him to be there but he never expected the man to be so... Obedient. The look Klay had on his face, told him that Earl had been disobeying but he didn't dwell on it at all. The moment, Klay beckoned the man over and informed him that he'd be a minute, his suspicions were confirmed.

Steph waited as his best friend drug the man into the bathroom. He made his way back over to the door and listened intently. 

"WHAT did I tell you?" Klay spat so viciously. The tone caused him to jump. "To go back to my seat and not move." Earl responded. The man sounded small, almost young. "Why did you not listen?" The Dom questioned. "I had to..." He trailed off as Klay cut in. "Do Not dare LIE to me about needing to use the bathroom." The sound of Klay's voice made Steph's heart skip a beat. He knew that the man was in for a punishment. A hard thud sounded before he heard the sound of clothes shifting. "You will satisfy me fully in the next ten minutes. If you do not complete this task, there will be consequences when we return home." Klay said dangerously. It was his angry Dom voice. The sounds of grunts and groans made his stomach flip as the thought of his husband popped into his head.

Slipping away without a word, Steph stood outside of the doors that would lead to his husband. He smirked to himself when Earl slipped past him quickly and Klay stood at his side. A grin plastered his lips as he put his head down to hide his amusement from his best friend. Earl was in for a change of lifestyle because Klay had always been a demanding man. His life was built around dominating in presence without the need to lift a finger. A lesson he had learned from his mother, being that she was the Dom in his household. However, Earl had been running a muck for so long that he often forgot his place and tried to play Dom when Klay was absolute law. "In due time." Steph thought with a snort. 

Opposite him, Klay had tightened his hands into fists as he took deep breaths. He'd never been violent but Earl made him want to bloody him with whips and crops. A darker part of his nature that he had suppressed after he'd witness the way that domination could turn so quickly into abuse if left unchecked. He hadn't been groomed by the best to fall into such shame but Earl, was a sub that required constant punishment as his form of praise. It was odd to Klay. A challenge. One that always led to Earl crying beneath him, despite his fight to stay away from the man.

After the ceremony, a deep sadness settled over Steph. He didn't want to acknowledge it as he laughed and joked. This was his wedding day. He should be happy. He was happy. But he wish he could have his mom there too. He had watched as Lebron danced with his mother and smoke to her energetically. His husband's mother had abandoned him and she was still the apple of his eye. She'd showed up for everything that made him happy. However, Steph's mother wouldn't even show up for his. She couldn't because she'd married a horrible man.A sad thought ran through his head. "Had he done the same a his mother?' He asked himself. "Did he marry a man that would control him that much?"

Shaking the thoughts away, he had done everything in his power to entice his husband. Grinding on him. Kisses. Touches in the right spot that he knew would get the man's dick hard. He needed something to override his sadness and like always, his partner was such a easy outlet. 

After their talk at their private table, Lebron was attempting to lead him inside but Steph wanted a thrill. "Fuck right here." He'd said seductively. Lebron's eyes darkened deeply. "Give me that dick right in front of everyone." Licking his lips, he moaned it out before dropping to his knees. They were behind some trees as Lebron fucked his mouth. The slide against his tongue and roof of his mouth had his mouth watering as he took all 9 inches. Steph just loved being able to suck the skin off this man's cock. He would've swallowed him whole if Lebron hadn't pulled him off by his hair and peered down at him with possessive eyes. 

In a matter of seconds, he was bent over with his hand on a tree as Lebron made him forget about the sadness.


	7. HoneyMoon

Steph sat in the chair by the window. He stared out at the beautiful sunset, watching as his husband sat on the beach.

They’d been here two days and he hadn’t left their bungalow. He didn’t let his husband know that his depression was getting the best of him. But he knew that the man was allowing him to have his own space.

Of course, he knew that his father did not approve of his relationship. Keeping his mother away from him, however, was not a thought that crossed his mind. There was so much jealousy and guilt inside him as he watched his husband interact with his mother at their wedding. Add on the fact that his mother wasn’t taking his calls and the heartbreaking injuries that he watched his teammates and best friend experience. Steph was just getting by.

“When are you going to come outside?” His husband questioned. The smaller man peered up at him quietly. “I don’t feel up to it.” He stated softly. Light eyes raked over muscular skin. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he looked his husband over. He was naked with a towel on his shoulder.

Funny how depression didn’t take his sex drive. It increased it. Then again, Steph only felt useful when he was under this man. His eyes trailed down, landing on that thick rod, causing his mouth to water. He wanted to gag on it.

Before he could move, the darker man’s hand lifted his chin up. Their lips met as he felt the other’s tongue invade his mouth. Steph shuddered as he ran his hands down the cool flesh. He stared up at his husband intently.

“You look sad.” Lebron commented. His free hand ran across the man’s cheeks lightly. Steph looked away to keep from breaking down. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward the man. “Are you going to fuck me?” He asked.

“No. Talk to me.” His husband stated. “I don’t want to talk.” He whined. Lebron studied his face slowly. “Fuck me.” Steph spat angrily. The darker man cut his eyes. “No.” He stated with finality.

Standing up, he moved away to head to the shower. Steph watched as he left before slipping off his shorts and following behind. He entered to see Lebron waiting for him patiently by the door. “So you do plan to fuck me.” The smaller man whispered as he approached slowly.

His husband grabbed his arms and pulled him close. “I’m your husband. Please let me in.” Lebron whispered softly. Steph felt himself fall into the embrace. He wiped his eyes as tears pricked the sides. “I’m not ready.” He said lowly. The darker man pulled away. “I understand.” Lebron stated. Staring up the smaller man smiled. “I love you.” He confessed. “I love you more.” The darker man responded.

Leaning up, Steph kissed his husband deeply. He slipped his hands down the man’s sides. The man pulled back. “No.” He said. Surprise bled into Steph’s features. “What do you mean no?” He questioned. “You know what I mean.” Lebron stated. Pushing his husband back, he got up and head toward the shower.

“It’s our honeymoon. We are supposed to have sex.” Steph spat. “We aren’t supposed to do anything. But we can have sex just not right now.” He stated. “Why not?” The man pressed. Lebron peered over his shoulder. “I’m not giving you dick so you can be distracted from your emotions.” He confessed with a pointed look. Steph’s jaw dropped as he took in the man’s words. “Exactly.” The man sighed and stepped into the shower.

Steph sat on the counter as his husband showered. “Why is he punishing me?” He thought to himself. Usually, his husband stayed on top of him like there were doing some weird mating dance. Now, the man was keeping him at a distance. He stared at his feet as the water ran.

“Baby.” Lebron called. Steph didn’t answer. Turning off the water and stepping out, he called again. “Baby.” The man didn’t respond as he stared at the floor. Rushing over, he placed a hand on his husband’s face.

“Baby.” He said again. Steph peered up with a jolt. “Yes.” The man stated. “Are you okay? I’ve been calling you.” Lebron pressed. “Am I being punished?” He questioned absently. Guilt rose inside the larger man. “No baby. What makes you think that?” Lebron inquired.

“You won’t touch me. That happens only when I’ve been bad.” He said with a pout. His husband peered down at him. As he went to move his hand again, he noticed the flinch as Steph closed his eyes and curled into himself.

“I think you’re having an episode.” He noted. Moving away, he went back into the bedroom. Panic flooded in Steph’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Daddy I’m sorry.” He pleaded lowly. Lebron dpulked out clothes as his husband sat at his feet. He turned to view him with a sigh. “Let’s get dressed.” The man stated.

Steph smiled as he stood. With a smirk, he ran to the bed. Lebron followed quickly, grabbing him by the hips. “I love you.” He whispered in his ear. Feeling his ass push into his lap he groaned. “Then fuck me.” Steph whined. “Baby come on. Not...” Lebron trailed of as he was interrupted. “If you love me, then fuck me. Take it all away.” He demanded.

Sliding inside, the larger man moaned. “Please. Please.” The younger man groaned desperately. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Lebron reassured. “Fuck! Fuck!” Steph yelled as the pace sped up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His husband whispered in his ear before he thrust in him roughly. Tears pricked his eyes as the love of his life got lost in the pleasure.

Lebron sat in the chair by the bed, sighing every so often. He didn’t want it to be like this. Steph hadn’t had an episode in a long time. Like a few years. But this took him back. He wasn’t prepared. All the guilt he thought he’d let go of, was now sitting on his shoulders.

Taking in the man’s slumber, he stood up and pulled on some pants before heading out to the beach. Tears streamed down his face as he sat there feeling terrible. He caused Steph to have these lapses because he spent so many years beating and brutalizing him. Every time he finds himself moving away from His horrible past, it comes running back to him full force.

A jolt of panic pulled Steph out of his slumber. He sat up slowly, allowing himself to take in his surroundings. He noticed that his husband wasn’t present. Slipping out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom before washing and relieving himself.

He felt closer to normal than he had in a long time. Peering out, he saw Lebron sitting out while the sunset. Steph dressed in a short set before grabbing a shirt for his husband. He walked outside, taking in the breeze. He had confined himself away from this peace. 

"Baby. I brought you a shirt." Steph stated. He slipped onto his husband's lap with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain." The darker man said absently. Hurriedly, he sat up to peer at the man. "Sometimes, I trick myself into forgetting how selfish I am." He confessed. "Don't say that." Steph spat angrily. Lebron gave him a look. One that displayed despair. "We are not perfect and sometimes I will have mental lapses but you don't need to beat yourself up about it." He reassured. The older man grabbed his hands. "I often wonder what life would be like if we started happy. Without the pain." Lebron said.

"Every relationship has pain." Steph smiled. His statement caused his husband to frown. "Maybe. But not every relationship has the pain that I caused." He sighed. The Warrior didn't know what to say. "We've been married for a year and somehow I know that loving you was my greatest accomplishment." Lebron confessed. Feeling himself get emotional, Steph laid his head on his husband's shoulder. "You've accomplished too many great things to place that heavy weight on me." He shrugged absently.

"No. If not for you, I wouldn't know how to love. You gave me that and I love you so much for it." He smiled. "I love you." Steph responded. His kissed his husband on the cheek. "Now, let's enjoy this honeymoon." He stated as he stood up. Lebron grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto his lap. Peppering his neck with kisses, he whispered, "Let's do that. But don't forget you wanted a mortgage on a second house." A blush covered Steph's features as he looked his husband over. "I think I can give you a little bit of interest." He smirked. Lebron laughed deeply. 

"Don't write checks your ass can't cash." He warned playfully. Steph stood up and looked down at him. "My realtor hasn't given me a complaint yet." The man smirked. Lebron's eyes darkened. Standing, he towered over his husband. Love lifted him up with a smirk. "How about I get that interest right now." He stated, kissing him on the lips. Light eyes stared at him. "Then I'm a get some food in you and we can start on that down payment." He whispered. Steph kissed him deeply.


End file.
